


The Angel Who Walked the Land

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Choking, Demon Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: No angel has ever set foot on earth until Castiel sneaks out to observe his Father’s creations. He is met by twin brothers who are more interested on what they could do to him.





	The Angel Who Walked the Land

**Author's Note:**

> The oc isn’t mine. It’s my friend’s. :) I wrote this fanfic for two of my friends since their birthdays are so close to each other.
> 
> Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This isn’t beta read so you have to deal with my grammar mistakes and misspelling.

This was a very bad idea. Why? Because angels weren’t support to walk on earth. Many people thought that they were a myth because they never laid eyes on one. Especially hunters who knew about every supernatural being out there. They just didn’t believe angels were out there but they were and little Castiel was curious. He had reached the age where his superiors would leave him alone to his own duties. It wasn’t much in all honesty. He was a foot soldier. Nobody cared about foot soldiers. They were the lowest of the low despite being able to end a human’s life with his own hand.

Though Castiel never wanted to hurt others. He believed in peace and was always kind to everyone. Even the bullies who criticized him for his status and the dark color of his wings. He was...different. He was playful, curious, and kind while his siblings were cruel and serious. The angels would have a bad reputation if they were come down to earth. That’s why Castiel always went in secret. No one minded him. They mostly ignored him.

That’s how all of this started. Just because Castiel’s own family didn’t care about him.

Castiel made his own vessel instead of possessing some mindless human. He believed everyone should have their own freedom, and that meant not having an angel possessing them. It was beyond complicated and difficult for him, but he was able to make the perfect vessel for himself in the end.

The moment he took his first step on earth he knew he was done for. Everything around him was beautiful. The flowers, the sky, the animals and insects surrounding him. This was so close to paradise for him.

The first couple of days on earth were fantastic. The angel was careful not to encounter anyone or anything. He was mostly interested on the animals and insects. Especially the bees. Oh, how he loved the bees so much. They helped the environment so much, and he helped them in return on his occasional visits.

The angel’s life changed drastically when he met the demons.

Castiel was kneeling on the grass. He had his arm stretched out to touch the pond and watched as the ducks swam by him. The little critters had him distracted, and he didn’t hear footsteps or sensed a threat nearby.

His awe struck smile turned into a frown when the ducks started to swim away from him. They got out of the pond and waddled into the bushes quickly before Castiel could comprehend what was happening.

“What do we have here?” The deep voice from behind Castiel made him jump. He turned around quickly and his wings fluttered in fear. Now that he wasn’t in his little world anymore he could sense the awful darkness coming from the man in front of him. His soul was dark and twisted. Yet, the angel could still see a speck of light in it. Just by that small amount made Castiel have hope. Hoping for a demon. He should really listen to his brother’s advice about not caring too much, but how could he not?

“Hello!” Castiel waved awkwardly and offered a small awkward smile. He was tensed and hoped that the demon wouldn’t do anything bad to him. He didn’t have time to go through the gates of heaven, and he didn’t want the demon chasing him to find it. It wouldn’t be a smart move either.

Castiel took a step back and immediately bumped into a warm body. A pair of large hands grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. “It appears to be…” another demon murmured and leaned in to breathed in his scent. “An angel.”

“An angel? You could’ve fooled me, sweetheart. I thought they didn’t exist.” The demon in front of Castiel stepped forward and examined him carefully as if he  _ still  _ couldn’t believe angels were real. Up this close he was able to see the Mark of Cain on the demon’s forearm. He has heard of it which made him fear for his life even more.

The demon behind him was different even though they appeared to be identical twins. He didn’t have the mark and his soul was much brighter.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” The demon in front of him chuckled. “Well, allow me to introduce myself; I’m Dean. The weirdo behind you is Adrian.” He pointed at the man behind the poor shaking angel. “What’s yours, angel?”

Castiel glanced between the two demons. He had to make sure they wouldn’t hurt him, and he wanted to be as far away from them as possible. Maybe answering their questions would make them leave him alone. “M-My name is Castiel. Pleasure to meet you Dean and Adrian.” He stared into their eyes before looking down at the ground.

“What a sweet little thing. We should keep him.” Adrian suggested. He finally let go of Castiel, and the angel took the chance to move away from them. Adrian had a playful grin on his face while Dean had a serious expression on. The angel immediately knew the difference. Adrian was much brighter than a demon should be. Meanwhile, Dean surrounded himself with the darkness. He embraced it.

“I don’t see any other angels. I’m sure they won’t mind if we keep one of them.” Dean smirked. He had a wicked idea in his head. Castiel just hoped that they wouldn’t hurt him. Who knows what a demon could do to an innocent angel. All he could do was try to make himself invisible. It worked with his siblings but all the attention was on him, and it felt unsettling.

Cas thought walking on earth was the worst decision he ever made, but now? He changed his views. It took a while, but he eventually grew to like being with the brothers. He liked being in hell. It felt like home and safety which was weird for an angel. Only because Dean and Adrian protected him, and if any other demon touched him well...They were never seen again.

He rarely had any problems though because everyone left him alone. They just looked and stared like he was a piece of meat. No one dared to touch him. Not after what happened with the last incident. Adrian was a bit more merciful, but Dean on the other hand, was not. He was brutal. He  _ made  _ sure the angel was off limits. Being the king of hell gave him so much power.

Cas was currently knelt down in between the two throne chairs. Even though Adrian hardly did anything he liked to lounge on the chair as he played mobile games on his cell phone. His legs were dangling by the armchair as he lazily touched the small screen. Cas was interested on the games while Dean was doing actually work. Who knew running hell could be a lot of work?

Adrian’s phone slipped out of his hands and the device hit him on his face. Cas covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stifle his giggle. Adrian groaned and looked over at the phone on the ground. “I don’t feel like getting up to get it,” he mumbled. The angel went ahead to crawl over and grab it, but when he returned Adrian had his eyes closed. Cas frowned and dropped the phone on his chest. Adrian didn’t budge one bit. He was out like a light. Cas turned his attention to Dean who looked bored out of his mind.

The demons had Cas for about a couple of decades now. Hell’s time was much faster than on earth, so in reality, they only had him for three years at most. During that time, the angel made Dean and Adrian’s lives way more better and exciting. They shared him and made sure he had his own needs of course. They weren’t  _ that _ cruel which Cas was thankful for.

In other words, they made Cas feel like he belonged somewhere. They made him feel loved and cared for in their own twisted way. Every relationship wasn’t perfect, but they never intended to hurt Cas without consent, of course. Not one bit, but the angel felt like they were getting bored of him. He feared they would throw him out and didn’t care what the other demons did. That thought haunted Cas.

He could kill a few with his grace, but he couldn’t hold off dozens of them. He tried to think of a way for Dean and Adrian to keep him. He didn’t want to go back to heaven or be fed to the wolves. He shivered at the thought and frowned deeply. He needed to do something.

\-     -     -     -     -

“Dean! Adrian!” Cas shouted from the bedroom that is considered his. He’s never in here unless he wanted to change clothes, or take a shower, or just wanted some time to himself. Angels didn’t need to sleep so the bed was always clean and made. That was about to change when he heard the demons’ footsteps.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Dean was first to asked followed by Adrian who almost ran into his brother’s back. Now that Cas has gotten to know them he figured out who was who without looking at their arm. Dean dressed more like a lumberjack while Adrian was more into wearing any type of clothing. It was amusing how different the twins were, but Cas didn’t mind one bit. He enjoyed them both.

“Oh, nothing is wrong.” Cas smiled shyly. “I just wanted to suggest something.” He shrugged and looked away. The two sets of eyes were making him nervous and he was about to chicken out from his plan.

“Fun! I like trying new things.” Adrian wagged his eyebrows. He squeezed through the doorway after his failure of shoving Dean away.

“The sex is very good.” Cas said bluntly. He was still working on his communication skills but he had to say it. Both brothers had great stamina and knew how to break the angel apart piece by piece. “I was hoping we can try something new by having a threesome.”

The internet was a great resource to learn all about sex, and he wanted to looked into threesomes just in case. Even as an angel he could feel discomfort during sex. Dean looked like he was okay with it and Adrian was deep in thought. The angel nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled on his sleeves of his white dress shirt. Day by day he felt like he was becoming more like a human, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

“And you want...to?” Adrian asked and narrowed his eyes at the angel who shrunk away.

“O-of course! I wouldn’t ask if I was uncomfortable.” Cas rolled his eyes. He thought it would be good for the three of them, and he hoped this would solve the problem of the demons not getting bored of him.

“Sounds good to me then!” Adrian smirked and nudged Dean out of his thoughts. He also nodded in agreement. Adrian honestly thought Cas wouldn’t want one, and that’s why he was skeptical at first.

“Great!” Cas smiled. He sat on the bed and fiddled with his fingers, not sure what else was next. “Well…?”

“Just sit back and relax,” Dean instructed. He stepped forward and was the first to put his hands on the angel’s body. He was making sure Cas’ muscles weren’t tensed and tried to sense any discomfort.

The angel leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. The touching was gentle and light. A couple of minutes later he felt another pair of hands on him immediately taking his clothes off. Adrian discarded the unwanted clothing and kissed every patch of skin that was revealed. Cas sighed softly at the sensation in his stomach. He felt butterflies and tingly all over as the two set of hands wandered around his body. He opened his eyes and reached forward to unbutton Dean’s flannel.

“You two are a little overdress,” Cas stated with a pout. Dean grinned while the angel felt a chuckle against the back of his neck from Adrian. Suddenly, Cas felt exposed when the brothers pulled away to take off their clothing.

Once they were done Dean pinned Cas to the bed and instructed him to stay still. The angel nodded obediently and looked up at the two towering over him. His head was hanging over the edge of the bed, but he didn’t dare move. He gripped the sheets of the bed and followed Dean’s movements. The demon knelt in between Cas’ legs with a bottle of lube in his hand. He most likely used his demonic powers to make it appear. The thought of that made Cas smile.

Dean uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his fingers gently to spread the fluid before starting to open Cas up. Cas moaned loudly and leaned his head back. He didn’t have time to react before his mouth was pried open and Adrian shoved his cock down the angel’s throat. He gagged a bit and his eyes started to water, but he ignored them. He opened his mouth widely and swirled his tongue against the big girth.

Muffled moans were coming out of the angel as Dean worked three fingers inside his hole. The vibrations his mouth were making sent pleasant shocks throughout Adrian’s body. He shuddered and placed a hand on the bed. His hips started to move involuntarily, and Cas had to relax his throat. As an angel, he didn’t need to breathe, so Adrian was allowed to fuck into his mouth without stopping to let the man breathe. It seemed like he was having the time of his life with the animalistic sounds he was making.

Cas was hard as a rock and wanted to be fuck both ways by a cock. As if reading his mind, Dean pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with lube. He gripped Cas’ thighs that will most likely leave bruises behind and pushed into his body. Cas ‘ muffled moans increased and he pulled off Adrian’s cock. A string of saliva connected Cas’ lips and Adrian’s cock as the angel panted heavily. He let out a shout as Dean slammed into him repeatedly.

He gripped Adrian’s cock and stroked it in time with Dean’s thrusts. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to lick at the head of Adrian’s cock.

“What a pretty angel,” Dean praised. Cas blushed bashfully at the compliment. The brothers were whispering sweet things that encouraged him to make more noise. They got off from the noises he made because it meant they were good at giving him cock.

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ throat and squeezed tightly. The angel lost it. He came all over his belly with a moan that was cut off from Dean choking him. He knew there was going to be more orgasms. The demons weren’t done with him yet. Dean let go of him and pulled out of which made Cas whimpered. His eyes were drooping lazily and his vision started to blur together.

A hand patted his cheek lightly that turned into a harsh slap that made Cas yelp. “Don’t fall asleep on us, yet.” Dean instructed. The brothers had switched positions and Cas knew what was coming.

He spread his legs without being asked to and looked up at Adrian. The demon leaned down and kissed him deeply. He also placed some kisses on his bruised cheek. He finally pulled away and placed Cas’ legs on his shoulders. He practically bent the angel in half before sliding into him. Dean tugged on Cas’ hair and shoved his cock inside his mouth.

Cas was turned into a moaning and shaking mess when the brothers started to fuck him roughly. He just laid there and took it. During the process, he came at least two more times and the overstimulation made him cry silently. It was too much for him, but he couldn’t voice his concerns. He didn’t think he wanted to stop even if he could. Saliva was getting all over his face for being face fucked for a long time, but he didn’t mind it. He was too lost in the pleasure. So out of it he didn’t notice the wicked tails. Dean and Adrian’s tails slithered against Cas’ skin until they found his wings. They rubbed at the most sensitive spots and the angel practically screamed; cumming for the fourth time. His wings flapped against the bed roughly and they started to get soak from the oil.

Cas’ hole clenched around Adrian’s cock and the demon’s orgasm was ripped out of him. He pulled out and came all over Cas’ body.

Dean finally pulled his cock out of Cas’ mouth and stroked himself to cum all over over the angel’s face. Cas licked his lips and swallowed the cum that landed in his mouth.

Cas groaned weakly and didn’t think he could stand up after the rough fucking. He sat up on the bed and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled and Dean caught him before he could fall. “Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy.” He guided him back to the bed and Adrian returned to the bedroom with two wet cloths to clean Cas with.

The angel smiled weakly as the brothers cleaned him up and papered him with kisses and praises. “You did so good. What a good boy. A sweet angel.” Cas loved it.

After he was all cleaned up the brothers helped him get under the covers of his bed. They also joined him and engulfed him into their arms. Cas felt warm and content. Dean lifted his chin and brought him in for a long and passionate kiss. He opened the angel’s mouth with his tongue and licked all over his sensitive spots that left Cas moaning. They pulled away and Adrian gripped Cas’ chin to guide him in for another kiss. Their kisses were usually all teeth and tongue, but this time their kisses were soft and long. 

He fell asleep with hugs, kisses, and hands stroking his wings that he needed so much. The first nap of his life was the best.

\-     -     -     -     -

After that day, their sex life was much more fun and experimental. Every week Cas has some kind of bruise on his body, noticeable or not. He didn’t really mind. He actually liked it. It just meant he was owned and had a purpose in life.

All that changed when there was a break in near the gates of hell. There were many screams and the demons were dropping fast. Cas cowered behind one of the throne chairs. He knew who was coming. He was around them his whole life. How could he not recognize the grace?

Many angels were fighting their way through hell. Now that the creatures of hell knew what was going on they fought back. Both species were losing numbers rapidly. One angel in particular fought her way through and survived each obstacle. She  _ needed  _ to fulfil her mission. She blasted her way through the double doors to reveal the king of hell who looked unamused.

Adrian, on the other hand, looked excited to meet another angel. He immediately noticed the white downy wings. So different from Cas’ it was interesting. Though her wings were spread out to show her dominance and she had a cold look on her face.

“My name is Anna. I came here to retrieve the angel Castiel. He needs to be returned to heaven immediately and receive his punishment. If you hand him over now we won’t bother you any longer.” She announced. Her gaze was on Cas even though he was hiding behind the chairs.

The scared angel took a peek and gasped quietly. A Seraph came to retrieve him. Why would they send her? He was a nobody and clearly not important if it took all this time to get him. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want his punishment. He knew what they were going to do to him. Brainwash him so he could act like a mindless robot that obeyed every command God made.

This was it. Dean and Adrian are going to turn him over so they wouldn’t have to deal with the angels. He was crestfallen, and his wings fluttered with fear.

“Nah.”

Wait what?

Based on Anna’s face, she was also surprised at Dean’s response. It was gone a second later, and Cas might’ve thought he imagined it.

“I specifically have been ordered to-”

“He said no, shithead.” Adrian said through the megaphone. Cas was left to wonder where he had gotten that item from.

Anna looked like she was getting frustrated by the second with these two. They clearly weren’t taking her seriously. “Hand Castiel over or I won’t hesitate to kill you.” She pulled out her angel blade and gripped it tightly. Still. Dean and Adrian didn’t look at all worried. Meanwhile, Cas was shaking with fear. He knew how powerful seraphs could be. He could never win against them in battle. He never saw Dean and Adrian fought before. He was always left behind when they went out to collect people’s souls after their time was up.

So he didn’t know what to expect.

Anna twirled her angel blade before running towards Dean first. The demon was quick to dodge her attack and knock the blade out of her hand. He grabbed her from behind and restrained her from punching his guts. Anna grunted in frustration and struggled against his tight grip. Her eyes glowed blue and it was obvious she was trying to use her grace to knock Dean off his feet. His eyes flickered black and he held her off. He was much stronger than her.

Adrian grabbed the angel blade from the ground and inspected it. “Nice blade. I might have to keep it.”

“You won’t get away with this! They’ll keep on coming,” Anna spat out.

“Let them come,” Dean said.

Before Anna could reply Adrian plunged the blade into Anna’s abdominal. She threw her head back and screamed out in pain as her graced burned out from her vessel. Her body collapsed onto the ground and Adrian kicked the corpse just in case if she was still alive.

“Okay, she’s dead. I hope,” Adrian announced. He crouched down and cleaned the blood off the blade with Anna’s jacket. Dean rolled his eyes at the action and shook his head.

Cas stood up from his hiding spot and slowly walked over to where Anna’s body laid. “Why didn’t you just hand me over? Once they find out she’s dead more will come.” He bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers with nervousness.

“We weren’t just going to give you up, Cas. We’re demons but we do care.” Dean turned towards the angel and smiled at him. His eyes were back to their normal green.

“Yeah, and she was a total bitch,” Adrian said while tucking the blade away.

“T-Thank you.” Cas smiled.

That’s how it changed. Cas finally knew that Dean and Adrian didn’t keep him for their pleasure. They kept him because they  _ cared  _ about him. They  _ loved  _ him. They were willing to stay and fight if it meant keeping Cas safe. The angel honestly thought that was cheesy which the brothers would immediately deny. They had a soft spot for him, and it made the angel giddy for their attention. The attention he never received back at heaven.

The best part was they loved his wings so much. They always played around with them and groomed him on the daily so they wouldn’t bother him. Sometimes it was for comfort and sometimes it was for sex. Either way Cas enjoyed the special attention on his black wings.

Cas finally felt at home.


End file.
